Not Truly Dead
by TheHero0fTime
Summary: The young Ishbalan child that was shot survived the bullet and is now in Amestris. However, she is seeking revenge for the death of her people.


**Hello! This is TheHero0fTime! Please don't flame in the reviews! Feel free to place supportive reviews! Thank you!**

_Searing pain. That's the first thing she felt. Soon after, she felt blood trickling down her face. She could see nothing, but she could hear everything. Sharp gasps of shock echoed around her, with whispers of disbelief following shortly afterwards. She heard someone yell, " Why would you do such a thing!" This was echoed with other cries of anger. A rush of footsteps stormed towards her. One stopped right next to her. She managed to give out a small groan, and she heard the person gasp in surprise. She felt someone grasp her hand and whisper in her ear._

"_Hang in there." Was all they said. She heard they're footsteps recede and head back towards the crowd. She heard a gunshot and then everything went black._

I gasped as I jolted out of sleep, remembering what had happened to me eleven years ago. Shivers ran down my body as I stood up slowly. My hand unconsciously rose to the eye patch I wore over my missing right eye. I had lost it when the Amestrian soldier had pulled the trigger and shot me. It saved me from dying, however. Somehow. I groaned as the cold wind blew into the alley that I was hiding in. I glanced at my watch. Sighing, I slid into the shadows and waited. In a few minutes, three soldiers came by the alley, laughing and making jokes about someone called Colonel Mustang. They were all drunk. I could smell the fumes from where I was hiding. Soon, they were almost falling down. That's when I struck. It only took a few seconds. I slit their throats and slid my knife back into it's sheathe.

"Three down, 79,997 more to go." I breathed, making a mental note. I was going to kill as many soldiers as they had massacred my people, the Ishbalans.

**SEVERAL HOURS LATER**

I watched as several soldiers started pouring towards the murder scene. I heard a few of them say that they thought that Scar had done it. I was rather curious who Scar was and why they thought he had killed them. The leading officer there seemed to be a black haired man who had a alchemic symbol on his glove. He seemed rather annoyed and kept barking at the men to investigate faster. Before I had the chance to leave, however, the blonde haired woman that was standing by him noticed me. She started towards me and I turned. I started running, but she managed to catch up to me and pointed a gun at my head.

"Freeze." She said, calmly. I silently cursed as I slowly turned. Her brown eyes were focused, cold, ready to shoot me at any moment.

"This is a restricted area. What are you doing here?" She asked, with a cold undertone in her voice.

I thanked God that she couldn't see my eye color. Most people would shoot to kill if they saw I was Isbalan.

"I was lost. I must have taken a wrong turn somewhere. I stumbled across the murder scene and I couldn't take my eyes off of it." I lied. I hoped she would buy that.

"Did you see the murder?" she asked. I nodded my head. I was going to blame this on this Scar guy.

"I was grabbing something for my mother. I turned down this alley and a man with a scar on his forehead was standing over the bodies. I didn't run because I was scared."

"That is a lie. Scar does not kill with a knife. Can I search you?" she speculated. I cursed myself for not leaving my knife at the safe house. She walked towards me and I let her start padding me down. Soon her hand hit my knife. I pulled it out and pressed it against her neck.

"You will make four. This will make my day easier. Don't scream." I grinned.

**And thus I was killed by Riza Hawkeye. I will try (the operative word being try) to publish at least every week or two weeks. I'm Sorry!**

**Riza: No your not. STOP BRINGING HARM TO YOUR CHARACTERS YOU SADISTIC WRITER!**

**Me: I'm sorry! I'm sorry!**

**Anyways, See you next time,**

**THEHERO0FTIME IS OUT!**


End file.
